Becoming One
by LilithsShadowHounds
Summary: One-Shot: Mercy has finally told Adam her choice. This is my take on their first time together.


**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway own the Mercy Thompson series. The characters and story are solely the property of Patricia Briggs.

**A/N:** This is my idea on how Adam and Mercy's first time would be. This is a one-shot, though depending on if you like it, I may make a full story. This does contain sex, so if you don't like, than don't read. You have been warned.

**Becoming One**

I had made my choice a long time ago, I realized now. The problem was that I didn't know how to deal with it. I know it can take some time for the head to figure out what the heart already knows. And in all honesty, it had taken the incident with Tim for me to finally admit what my heart had know for years. I belonged to Adam as much as Adam belonged to me.

I looked at Adam stretched out across his bed and felt a surge of heat rush through me before settling in the pit of my belly, becoming a burning ache. Slowly without breaking eye contact until the last possible second I lifted my shirt up and over my head before letting it fall to the floor. Having just come from the shower I wore nothing underneath it.

I could see the heat that filled Adam's eye as he followed the path my hands had taken. I also noticed his body tense as his muscles froze, forcing himself to remain on the bed.

"Mercy, are you sure?" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Yes," I smiled as I walked towards the bed and the man, the wolf, I loved. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"This first time you will lead, Mercy. I can only give you this much this first time. My wolf understands to a point what happened." Adam's voice a quiet growl.

I nodded in acknowledgment. His wolf would only give up so much control for its mate for only a short amount of time. After this moment was over, it would demand that I submit to my Alpha, him. If I didn't already know it, this would have been all the proof that I needed to know that I would always be safe with Adam. He would always see that my needs were met, and he would never force his will on me unless it meant my life. I knew Adam loved me, though he had never come right out and said those three little words to me.

I crawled onto the lead and leaned over him. "You have too many clothes on." I tugged at the waist of his pants. A small growl passed between his lips, causing my to glance at his face. Adam's wolf looked out at me from behind golden eyes. "Easy, Adam."

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, trying to reign in his wolf. After several seconds Adam opened them and met my amused gaze with a heated one. "Would you like some help?"

I chuckled softly in answer. With rapid, jerky movements Adam stripped his clothes from his body. I couldn't help but stare. For the first time I let myself really look at Adam. This wasn't the first time I'd seen Adam without clothes, but it was the first time I'd seen him fully aroused and knew that it was for me.

His hands reached for me, pulling me over him.

"Ride me, Mercy." He growled. "Come on, sweetheart, take me inside you."

I shivered as a wave of desire tore through me at his words. He gripped my hips as I strattled his thighs. I could feel him grit his teeth as I ran the thick head of his penis between the pouting lips of my sex. I tucked it at the opening and he stilled.

"Its not a dream." I whispered to myself as I began to slowly impale myself on his shaft. I stared down at Adam as he held me. If he hadn't been holding me I knew I would have melted like warm butter. I wanted to sink into him so I would never lose him. I knew Adam would always be a part of me, and I always wanted to be a part of him.

I felt the pinching tightness, watched as his face twisted with pleasure and knew, if it hurt, if somehow it hurt bad, it wouldn't matter. To see this look on his face, I would give more than my body, more than my heart and soul, I would give my life.

But it wasn't pain. Not the pain that tears and rends. It was pleasure pain. Agony and ecstasy as I fought to breathe, following the movements of his hands, feeling my juices ease his way. Saturating our flesh as I worked myself on his stiff stalk of flesh. Inch by inch I impaled myself on rapture and cried out at the beauty of it. The pleasure of it. The feeling of something finally coming together. Something, someone finally belonging to me.

By the time his full length was lodge inside, we were both gasping for air. Sweat covered out bodies and the fire raging between us was burning me to cinders. Adam's hands pulled me to him, one cupped my head and drew my lips t his, and he began to move. I screamed into his kiss, my tongue tangling with his, his thrusting into my mouth, mimicking the hard, desperate lunges between my thighs.

"Ah God, Mercy!" Adam bit at my lips as his cock pushed inside, stretching me, caressing nerve endings so sensitive I swore each ecstatic trust was going to destroy me.

I tore my lips from his and lowered them to his neck. I had to breathe. I had to. I was coming apart. The pleasure unraveling my soul and I didn't know how to stop it. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to. I couldn't scream this time. I couldn't scream so I bit. My teeth buried in his shoulder as I tightened to the point of breaking. I was certain my body couldn't maintain such pleasure, it couldn't survive. I couldn't survive.

But I did. Suddenly, bone and muscle melted into Adam, and the explosion that took me then was mindless. The ecstasy poured me into him even as he poured into me. Deep, heated spurts of semen pulsed inside me as my inner muscles clamped, rippled, sucked at the hard flesh and left him crying out my name as I finally collapsed against him.

Adam's arms locked around me, holding me close to him as both of us tried to catch our breath and slow the racing of out hearts. I felt safe and warm, loved and protected.

"Mercy, you're mine. Forever. I'll never let go." Adam whispered in my ear.

"I don't plan on going anywhere. Besides, you're mine as well, Adam. We're in this together as equals, forever." I replied on a whisper as well.

Today was the first day of the rest of forever. I would never be alone again. I could feel the Pack through the bond I now had with Adam. Though there were those that didn't like me, in fact some hated my guts, I was a part of the Pack now and they would always come to my defense, just as I would always come to theirs.

"Welcome home, Little Wolf." I heard the whispered welcome echo through the Pack bond. And for the first time that I could remember, I was indeed home.


End file.
